The Sun Rises Early
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: This takes place at the end and after hunger. A more personal look at Sams recovery and another problem added to the mix. Its not a big Sam Astrid thing so there wont be any lemons or that kind of thing well not much. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Astrid POV

Today has got to be one of the worst days of my life. Well except for the day the FAYZ went up and that other day when that bus driver had a heart attack or those other days when i was about to be killed. This day is just the worst.

I hadn't known what had happened at first but when i did hear i was devastated i mean i was about frozen in shock. Sam. how could Sam be hurt i had just been talking with him he seemed a little better not so depressed I mean it was like an hour ago what could have happened in such short of time. I didn't hear all of the details behind his injuries just that i had to go now.

I don't even remember driving there i just remember Patrick climbing all around the car trying to get out. i don't even no who was driving the car all i could think about was Sam. Sam. Oh Sam how could you go and get yourself hurt...again. this time was different though they said that it was bad real bad.

Maybe i should have told him to stay and not go after Caine and Drake. But then that wold just go against everything that i've been telling him so far. He is a leader even if he doesnt know it but thats what makes him a good one is that he is so humble. he thinks clearly during a crisis and never seems to fail no matter how dire the circumstances. Gosh Sam! I cant keep going through this. why cant everything be fixed and the adults be back and this had never happened. but it did and if it hadnt i would never had paid any attention to sam. a least somthing good came of the FAYZ. But now that could all end and all in less then an hour.

I am just so scared of what i will see. will i see him lying there dead because i was too late or will it just be something minor that everyone just exaggerated? it couldn't be with the looks on their faces. how could this happen? what are we going to do if... Astrid! Don't even think about that of course Sam is going to live. he cant die he just cant. he has so much to live for even if sometimes he doesn't see it so many people are depending on him.

The car then started rumbling and bumping along as we turned onto the small narrow one lane road leading to the mine shaft. its not far now until i can see sam for myself and not just be left to my thoughts and think of the endless possibilities. the trees streamed past creating a blurring image of greens. it was a nice distraction of the conflict inside. i wouldn't last much longer though. Not to long. hopefully not to long. hope. All i can do now is hope.


	2. Chapter 2

This just tells what may have been going through Sams head while he was waiting for Lana to heal him. Please review and tell me if any of my info is wrong or whatever. hope you enjoy! :P

Sam POV

Pain. Pain was all I could feel. All I could see. All I could taste. It was everywhere consuming me. I don't know if I can hold on to this for much longer it's already been long already. In the back of my mind I can remember some of what had happened Drakes face as he tortured me, Caine somewhere in there, and a terrible voice commanding me it felt like it was taking my soul, taking my will.

Through the hazy clouds of my vision I can see people around me. I can't tell exactly who they are but many are in pain. I can't hear anything it's all just buzzing in my ears. If I just let go of this pain maybe I could feel again, hear again, and see again, taste again anything other then the pain. It seems to be coming from every where all around my body. I knew I wasn't moving or really doing anything it was just a blur everything just a blur but the pain. The pain was becoming too much.

Then I felt something else something besides the pain. It was soft and soothing, taking some of the pain away. It was pressing against my face and then...

Arrggghhhh! The pain all the pain just got worse. The haze was keeping it at bay but it just a lot worse. I could see what was soothing me though it felt like hands. Soft hands covered in dirt or something. I opened my eyes and there was Lana's pale face staring into mine. She looked worried and sickly her expression was one of terror but when she saw me open my eyes it seemed to ease her own pain inside of her.

She continued to heal me and the pain was intense but then like a sonic boom I could hear again. All I heard was this terrible moan screamish thing. It would only pause to take breathe and even that sounded like it was painful. They were short and shallow and seemed to take all my energy. All _my_ energy? It was me! Me making that sound! How could I make such a sound how could I not notice?

I don't really remember what happened as Lana healed me it seemed to take forever. I drifted in and out of focus. Into darkness where there was no pain. Maybe this was how it felt when you were high? But then I would return to the light and it would be the dreadful pain again. When would it ever end? I don't know how or if I could survive the pain. It's that bad.

I was in one of those bright moments when I was some what lucid I don't really know how long its been it could have been a few hours or a few seconds but it felt like eternity to me. I heard a noise I couldn't really distinguish it since my ears felt like they were popped or something. It was a loud rumbling and then the next thing I knew there was Astrid above me. She looked me in the eyes with a worried look and mouthed just one word…Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid POV

The car slowly rolled to a halt. I wasn't sure exactly where we were at but it was by the mine shaft or what was left of the mine shaft now there was only a pile of rubble with the dust still rising. Whatever had happened had happened very soon.

I then remembered why I was there. I was there for Sam. I quickly scanned the area and saw the group of soot covered survivors. My body sprang into action and I was suddenly with those survivors. Everyone seemed to be okay they still had a lot of blood on them but no wounds. Lana must have healed them already. But I only had eyes for the last one who was still on the ground, covered in blood and still bleeding, and was moaning in pain. Sam.

He looked like shit. Well that is the best way to describe it I'm not one to swear but that's the first thing that came to mind. It looked like he had gone through hell had resurrected and then through an explosion only worse. His face, well the little bit you could see that wasn't covered in blood, was as pale and white as sour cream. His hair looked like he had just got out of the shower but instead of water it was blood and sweat. His face was twisted up in agony and wasn't really focusing on anything in particular just the pain that was consuming him. Oh my gosh Sam! He's going to die. How can someone survive an ordeal like that I don't even know what he's gone through just that there's blood EVERYWHERE. He should have bleed out by now. I mean you can bleed out from breaking your femur bone in less then a minute how could he still be alive? A person can die instantly from all sorts of things an explosion, the effects of a heart attack not the heart attack itself as everyone assumes it's the after effects that kill them. Because when the heart stopped so did blood flow and then that caused other systems to malfunction...

Astrid! Pay attention to what's happening now! You need to help Sam not start freaking out and going all smart ass. Lana was still healing him but it didn't seem to be helping him at all he was still screaming in agony but he was conscience. He opened his eyes and seemed to realize the world around him not his pain filled one. His eyes then rested on me. I looked deeply in his eyes with so much concern and all I could say was... Sam.

He held my eyes for a second and seemed to try and say something but then his body writhed in agony. His back arched and it looked like he had been shocked by emergency shock pedals like you see on TV. But this was real. His body seemed to give up then and it fell back to the earth with a small thump that seemed to echo all across the desert. His eyes weren't open and he no longer made any movement.

Lana started yelling. I couldn't hear her though. I couldn't believe Sam was dead he couldn't be dead he was always here he was everything he was just there and he couldn't be gone it just couldn't be possible. Sam. Sam. Not Sam not Sam it just couldn't be Sam.

I stood there in stunned silence for who knows how long until Edilio brought me back to earth with a slap to the face.  
"Do something!" he screamed at me.  
"I don't know. He can't be dead. He just can't be!" I screamed at myself.  
"Pull yourself together, Astrid, do you know CPR. We could still save him there is still hope you just have to help. Think," Edilio said in a panicked but calm voice. Yes there could still be hope they can bring people back using CPR all the time and electric shocks. There have been people dead for four hours and they still brought them back. I can do this. I can do this. I must save Sam. I must Save Sam's life everyone is depending on me.

I knelt down beside Sam's still body. It seemed so still but there was still hope. Lana had left his side as soon as he stopped breathing she seemed not to care in her own little world while Sam was DYING! I tried to remember my CPR training and got to work fast. Check pulse. Nothing. Tilt head back. Plug nose and breathe. I saw his chest rise and fall but then nothing else. I breathed again. Still nothing. Next do fifteen chest depressions. I slammed my fist right on his heart and still nothing. My eyes were blurring from tears but I still kept going one breathe another and chest depressions until I felt I couldn't any longer.

Then Edilio pushed me out of the way and took over.  
"I think I got it from here Astrid. You were a big help," he said to me as I moved out of the way and sat on Sam's other side still not believing. Edilio gave another breathe and a few chest depressions then something I never thought possible happened. Sam coughed and coughed again. He opened his eyes and took a deep breathe and coughed again. Then he couldn't stop coughing he just couldn't stop then blood started coming with the coughs. He was a lot worse then I first imagined but at lest he's alive. He's alive!

Lana seemed to come out of her world and realized that Sam was back with the living and continued healing him but in his chest area now getting covered in blood during the process. Sam's coughs eventually subsided and he drifted off into a fevered haze. I sat there with him as Lana healed him laying his head in my lap. Murmuring to him all sorts of things knowing he couldn't hear me but knowing that if I didn't do something anything I would drive myself mad. The best thing I could do right now was just be with Sam so then just in case if something happened I would be there not that anything would happen of course. The worst should be over, shouldn't it? 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note Sorry I forgot to put in here that I don't own the Gone series but one can always hope. Please review :)

Quinn's

I thought things were looking up well from like ten minutes ago when Sam was dead, everyone was hurt, and it seemed like the darkness was going to kill us all. Since that didn't happen I thought things were going well. Lana was still healing Sam; he did look really beat up at least he looks a little better. His face was still a ghostly pale with absolutely no color but now there wasn't as much blood.

I guess it's not much to say that things were looking up I am just completely relieved that not all of us died. It kind of gives you that crazy loopy feeling or the out of body experience. Like when I think on these past events I can't see myself doing that or that happening its crazy, insane, mad, and any other loopy word that could describe these supernatural events.

Lana. Lana was one of those girls who was mysterious, kind of crazy but has that thing I don't know what it is but I find her so so amazing. She is all I think about. As I watch her now, healing Sam she looks completely out of it and I don't blame her she's been through a lot. For one getting taken over by the darkness and another is that she's healed a lot of people and must be extremely tired.

Throughout this whole time just waiting here it's been intense, like camping, ha-ha that's one of my favorite really cheesy jokes. Anyways there really hasn't been a moment of peace. I'm just in a weird moment of glee because I should be dead but I'm not. I feel really bad for that kid who did die for all of us sacrificing himself so all of us could live. What was his name again? Gosh I can't even remember his name here I am sitting here alive and healthy and he's dead. Dead, no longer existing.

I shouldn't dwell on this not that I shouldn't remember Duck (ha that's his name!) but I need to get back to the present, real time, I need to do whatever I can to help because this is the time when everyone needs it.

Everyone around me seemed in a somber mood just sitting down resting all of them Brianna, Dekka, Edilio, Caine, Diana all of them watching Sam. Sam my best bud. I don't see how I could have betrayed him he is my bro, he's like the best guy I know and what did I do I betrayed him. Hopefully I am still OK in his eyes I know there is really no way to excuse my actions but I can try any way possible to make it up. Like with my fishing business now Perdido beach is fed.

"Can't you go any faster? He seems to be getting paler every second and his breathing isn't improving," Astrid's words interrupted my thoughts.

She had been crying hysterically and worrying ever since she got here. Not that she didnt have good reason to. Sam was in bad condition he hasn't even regained conscious after his lets say "near death experience". Truthfully that scared the piss out of me. I can't even imagine a life without Sam. I know we haven't like gotten much closer but you can't break a bond like we have with things like this. We have become the people we are supposed to and I think both were for the better.

"Astrid, she is doing everything she can. Just let her do her work," Edilio said calmly.

That's the thing about Edilio he can carry out orders and give them and still remain calm. I mean holy crap he just got shot and almost died I'm amazed he isn't going nuts cause he is alive. But of course Edilio is Edilio he gets right down to business. That's what I really like about him.

"I'm sorry its just he was almost gone and I don't know what to do I feel so useless," As Astrid exclaimed with tears dripping down her face.

"I know but just leave Lana alone she is doing everything she can. Just sit tight Sam will be fine he can live through anything. He's a strong kid," Edilio reassured her.

Lana hadn't said anything throughout this exchange. She just quietly did her work with that blank look on her face. Now that I looked at her she seemed a little paler. And like I had planned it or something she wilted like a dead flower falling upon Sam's unmoving prone body. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****- Sorry I haven't updated in a while but please keep reading and also review. Thanks! :P**

Edilio's POV

I immediately jumped into action when I saw Lana fall. I didn't even realize what I was doing but there I was taking charge. Usually this is Sam's thing but since he's a little "busy" I guess I'm going to have to take this role since everyone else here seems somewhat incapacitated.

"Lana! Lana!" I shook her slightly trying to get her to wake. She hadn't finished healing Sam and I was also concerned for her. I know she's been through a lot but she has always been tough and can seem to get through anything. When she told me her story about when the FAYZ first went up it sounded unrealistic. How the heck do you survive that long without anything? IT was amazing of course she had her healing powers but even with that it's incredible. From that day on I always gave her the up most respect because if anyone's deserving its Lana.

She still lay as still as ever when I called to her again. Her face was pale with a slight gleam of sweat but she was still breathing so that was a plus. I couldn't figure out how to get her to wake though. This was when we needed her most. When Sam died that was one of the scariest moments of my life. I will admit I may have peed myself a little there. What would we do without Sam? What would we do without Sam and Lana? The world wouldn't come to an end but it would come pretty close I'm thinking. We wouldn't have Sam to keep people under control not that I cant but more people look up to Sam. I'm just normal. What would I do if Caine went psycho again and tried to attack, which I'm pretty sure he is going to do now since Diana is now healed.

I couldn't think of anything else to do. Lana wasn't waking up, Sam was still unconscious and as dead looking as ever (he was still breathing though), and Astrid seemed completely shocked and unable to think. So it was up to me. I had to do something since no one would do anything.

All of the sudden Quinn was next to me. He seemed as worried as I was but also had that sort of calmness that people say I have also.

"Is she going to be alright? I mean she's not going to die is she?" He asked in a surprisingly steady voice. It seemed to bring me back to the present a little more and helped me to think.

"It looks like it. She's breathing and doesn't show any signs of a sickness or anything like that," I respond.

"OK. You have any ideas what's wrong with her? I'm really worried."

"I'm not sure. I'm not really a medical genius."

"We should take her to Dahra!"

"Great thinking Quinn. It completely slipped my mind. Let's carry both of them to the truck and get there fast." We were running out of time and you could tell by Sam's rough and haggard breathing that wasn't getting any better. 


	6. Chapter 6

Edilio's POV**  
**  
we carefully laid Lana and Sam into the truck as everyone piled in. Astrid sat in the bed of the truck holding Sam's head in her lap while Quinn did the same with Lana. I had always suspected something going on between them but this is the first time Quinn has acted upon it showing that he does care about Lana in a different sort of way.

All of the others sat inside the truck while I drove since it seemed I was the only one who still had a clear head after what had happened. I found it really surprising that I wasn't freaking out because I did just get shot. Not a very good experience. I felt like I should leap for joy or something but what needs to be done has to be done and I am that person to do it. There is no time for me to celebrate over not dying what my job right now is to make sure that I don't have to make another two graves and this is the first step.

Since the FAYZ has come up I've gotten the hang of driving. Before I had only driven a few times on dirt roads and now I'm a pro. I may think that now I probably really suck compared to people who actually have their license but since there is rarely traffic I doubt anyone really cares. The Truck jerks and rattles as we bump down the dirt trail from the mind shaft to the highway. The green tree's stream past creating a whirlwind of colors. Everyone in the truck is completely silent, even Brianna who always seems to be blabbering about something but with such a somber mood I can see that she can't even brighten it with her gibbering.

When I looked back at all of their faces all I saw was them all staring back at me like I was the only one who could make decisions since Sam couldn't. Except Dekka she seemed kind of lost in her own world with quick glances over at Brianna. She seemed really worried about her I heard that she was a lesbian, not that I have a problem with it, it's none of my business, but I could see something happening between them if Brianna was gay.

The truck started bouncing around more and I quickly glanced at the road and realized I was no longer on it. I sharply jerked back over and said to myself that I should probably stop worrying about the people behind me and just pay attention to driving. The highway soon came into view; the random cars crashed frozen in time with debris strewn about made it look like a graveyard. To admit something the FAYZ really scared me. I do believe though that it has changed me for the better, made my life something new that I never thought I could do, but sometimes things can get real tough and I just don't know what to do when people look to me and then somehow I do get the job done. I don't like that kind of pressure but sometimes it is thrust upon you like in this instance.

We sped down the highway as fast as I thought safe which happened to be about fifty miles per hour. With me not being a very good driver and obstructions everywhere I think my estimation was pretty well made and another thing with people in the bed of the truck too.

When we arrived in town it seemed some kind of disaster had struck. There were small little fires burning on the street and the smell of smoke still hung in the air. There was also graffiti all over the buildings saying "The Human Crew. Death to FREAKS" things kept getting more and more out of hand but I couldn't worry about that now I had to get Lana and Sam to Dahra before it was too late.

**Sorry I'm taking this a little slow but I promise next chapter will be longer and not just driving around. Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Third person POV

The dirty trash filled street was completely deserted. There was absolutely no sign of any human just the remnants of them being there just recently with garbage left in heaps everywhere in the middle of the street, in yards, even in the fountain. Buildings had graffiti in all different colors spelling out "Death to Freaks" and "The Human Crew". It seemed a battle had just raged and this was the stillness that followed. Well, that was life in the FAYZ.

A lonely truck then pulled up to the curb in front of the biggest building in Perdido Beach which was the town hall. The truck had four people in the back two seemed to be injured and the other two were helping them. Many other kids got out of the truck also and all were heading for below the town hall.

They quickly rushed down there carrying the two injured and left the town like they had never been there. IT resumed its quiet with only its wind as its friend blowing the disgusting piles of debris across the sidewalks and roads telling nothing of its story.

Astrid POV

The truck finally rolled to a stop in front of town hall. The whole time I rode in the bed of the truck with Sam, Quinn, and Lana nobody talked and nobody moved. I couldn't take my eyes off of Sam he seemed so unnaturally still. With my hair blowing all around my face and tears wetted it I couldn't look much worse. The town could be compared much the same with trash absolutely everywhere and no one was insight. From the way that I left it I thought some crazy disaster would have started with everyone running around in chaos. But it wasn't like that just unnaturally silent like some ghost town.

I couldn't think about what had happened to Perdido Beach or anyone else right now because all that mattered was Sam. to make sure he made it. To make sure he lived.

Edilio quickly got out of the truck as everyone else piled out also and lowered the tailgate down. With everyone helping we slowly got Sam and Lana out of the back and carried them down the town hall stairs toward Dahra's "hospital". During this time Sam didn't even as much as twitch, he looked so bad. I don't know what I would do without him. Lana though seemed it better shape when they jostled her down from the truck she groaned slightly lightening up Quinn and surprisingly Edilio's faces not that I wasn't happy she was okay but my only concern right now is for Sam.

We carried them down the wide stone steps downward and seemed to get there before I even realized we had step foot out of the truck. Dahra was there with hunter and a few other kids who got banged up during the chaos that had ensued before I had found out about the real disaster happening in the mine shaft. I still wasn't positive about what happened down there but I could always ask questions later right now I needed to be there for Sam.

When she heard us stumble in she didn't really notice us. Probably just thought we were another group of little kids with a scrape.

"Just wait over there and I'll be there in a second," she said obviously occupied with whatever small cut a ten year old had gotten.

"Dahra...," Edilio said with this little thing that I couldn't quite name but it made Dahra instantly turn around to see why Edilio would be there.

"Oh Dear!" she exclaimed looking at Sam's ravaged body and then at Lana's pale face. If something could do that to the healer something had to be bad and if Sam was hurt it was a disaster. "What the heck happened?"

"I will answer your questions later but please help them now. It's urgent and I don't think Sam will make it without immediate help and I don't really know about Lana." Edilio explained in a calm but very serious voice that everyone listened to.

"Please Dahra Sam... He...he...almost..." I couldn't finish my sentence. IT was so hard to say that he had died. Sam had died even if it was only for a second or two but those few seconds felt like hours or even days to me. He needed to survive no matter what.

"Sam was gone for a few minutes but then Edilio and Astrid brought him back and then Lana collapsed and no one knows why," Quinn said surprising everyone because he is usually the one to freak out. "Please just help them."

"Oh well bring them in over here and lay them on these tables." Dahra said gesturing somewhere behind her. "I'll see what I can do."

**Please review**** :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dahra's POV

Today was not one of those good days. I wouldn't even consider it bad it was worse then bad can't even find a word to describe it is how bad today was. First of all Zil had to go all kill the freaks on us so then there was just a whole bunch of chaos. And when there's chaos well kids get hurt and that's where I come in. So I've been downstairs with a whole bunch of screaming kids saying they are dieing when only they have a cut. Then I am somehow supposed to figure out which ones are worse then the others so I can get to them first and then I have to figure out what's wrong with them and how to treat them and there's only ME to do it. Sometimes I regret the day that I volunteered to help someone but I guess if I didn't do no one would have and probably some of these kids would be dead right now.

I was helping this screaming ten year old who had a really bad gash on his leg that was just oozing out blood and would probably get infected if not treated when I heard some more people come in. great just great more screaming kids to add to the mix.

I told them to wait over somewhere around there I just kind of gestured somewhere hopefully they could see I was busy but then I heard Edilio. Why the heck would Edilio be here he is rarely ever hurt and can usually take care of himself? The occasional time when he is hurt its bad so then Lana fixes him so why would he be here?

I turned around as soon as I heard his voice which was so steady and firm, like a command. I couldn't believe my eyes of what I saw. Sam _and_ Lana. What? Why would Lana be here she is _the_ healer she can heal herself right? But there she was as pale as ever with Sam there right next to here with blood soaked clothes and he seemed to have huge long gashes all along his body.

I could scarcely believe what was there in front of me. I don't even remember what was said just then I just gestured them right to the only two tables open behind me.

When first looking at them I judged that Sam looked the worst it seemed Lana had only passed out but it could be a lot worse on closer inspection but from what Edilio told me Sam needed help right them. He said that Sam had died. DIED. How could that be possible and if he was that bad he needed help. But how the heck could I help him if even the healer couldn't help him and ended up injuring herself? I probably wouldn't know what had really happened to them two they never tell the whole truth I'm just expected to follow blindly along. Sometimes I like to know what's going on to but my priority right now is to help them and then I will demand answers. 


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid POV  
  
o gosh when Dahra first looked at Sam she got a crazy expression on her face showing all her shock and helplessness. It looked like she didn't know how to help Sam. She is the doctor and if she can't help him and Lana can't help him Sam is going to die.

I followed along to where Edilio was carrying Sam to an empty table in the back. It was a cold steel metal table that had some old blood stains on it from not having enough time to sterilize things.

What is the world coming too? Why is this happening? Why is this happening to US? First the FAYZ and then all this. I don't know if I can take it any more. Everything is just coming to pieces and Sam isn't here to save the day. Even he has broken I saw how he looked in the quiet and darkness o his own home. He was scared. People sometimes forget that Sam has been through what they had been through too. He just decided to do something about it. He was the one who stepped up and I am the one who convinced him making him a target. A target for people to take their anger out on. A target for our new found enemies. A target for anything that goes wrong. He tried to hand it off to other people he is so humble but it's not like him to let things just go by unchallenged and so he became out leader.

Now here he was facing the consequences. He always seemed to think he was invincible and now that we had a healer it only furthered that because now if something did happen the Lana could just fix it.

But now Lana wasn't here. Well she was but not mentally. I have been studying her the past few weeks and she has changed greatly and now she's passed out on us after being taken by the darkness. I don't really trust her I know she's a good person and won't harm people but her actions and decisions I question. But now when we need her the most she is indisposed.

All the while I'm thinking this while Sam is lying there on that cold hard slab of steel. Where the heck was Dahra? She seems to be taking an awful long time to get back here. She seemed to move in slow motion or was I just moving to fast? I couldn't think straight anymore I needed a break from this. Everyone needed a break from this. We need a break from being the adults. We need are parents. no matter how hard that is to say sometimes we all need are parents and right now I regret that I had never said that to them.

"Astrid. Astrid. Astrid!" Dahra seemed to have been calling my name for awhile now. "You need to move. I need to get to Sam." I hadn't realized that I was still clutching Sam's hand and bent protectively over him. He was all I really had left. Everyone else thought I was just annoying and spoke to them in a denouncing way and Little Pete well he was always off in his own little world which he wouldn't share with me.

"I need some help over here!" shouted Dahra. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll help in any way I can," I said trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

"No offense Astrid but right now I need someone who can stay calm and you look a little on edge not that I blame you." she said to me. I was on the verge of slapping her. How dare she not let me help Sam. Edilio seemed to sense this and spoke up.

"I'll help Dahra. Just tell me what to do." he said with an extremely calm voice. He always seemed to keep a leveled head how I wish I could.

"Thank you Edilio for volunteering. Astrid you can wait outside if you want this may take awhile and you can't really do anything in here." I new there was no arguing with her. I was in her territory and she wasn't asking she was commanding.

"Fine. Just tell me when something happens OK," I told them before I left to go sit on the steps to City Hall just hoping, hoping that Sam world be okay. He had to be didn't he? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Edilio's POV**

I wasn't really surprised when Dahra needed some help because if you just looked around the infirmary you could clearly see that she had her hands full and we just added two more patients to that list. I quickly volunteered because people always said I had a level head in times of crisis kind of like Sam. He just thinks of a plan and I just follow orders though I could probably think of something eventually. Hopefully Sam will get better soon so we don't have to put that to the test.

Dahra quickly put me to work telling me to find some bandages in this place that was completely unorganized since the coming of the FAYZ. So I set to the first cabinet to my right. It just contained some books and latex gloves. Other cabinets and drawers had bottles of medication and boxes of bandages and something told me that a band aide wouldn't fix Sam so then I looked further. I finally came upon five rolls and a bunch of large bandages. I took all of these to Dahra.

She was busy trying to keep all of Sam's wounds clean and to keep at least some of Sam's blood INSIDE of him. He still looked really bad with all the blood wiped away from his face you could clearly see how deep the whip cut into him and how pale his face was. gosh did I feel bad for the guy.

I don't even know exactly how he ended up like this. Brianna just said that he was at the power plant and Drake was there and I didn't really catch the rest because guess what... she was talking to fast. What a surprise. I'll have to ask her later.

Someone once told me that "pain only makes you stronger". That someone happened to be my grandfather and this was in Spanish but I have no idea what he was getting at because Sam didn't seem to be getting stronger. He only seemed to be getting weaker. Maybe something was missed in translation or I'm just missing something. I guess pain could make you stronger if it didn't permanently damage you or kill you and sometimes that can be quite a slim chance. So I'm not going to really follow that as my rule to life or what not because its a real bummer. Maybe something more optimistic. This would be good for the town if we had some kind of saying to get people to keep going and not give up hope. I should mention it sometime..

Anyways... back to reality I kind of went into my own world there for a second. I really need to pay attention especially at a time like this. it seems my many nights without sleep are finally catching up to me.

Dahra still seemed busy at work and didn't seem to notice that I had went off into space. She never really noticed anything when she was at work she reminded me of Lana in that way. Lana was one heck of a girl I wish I could find someone like that. Someone who can stay focused and do what needs to be done.

"Edilio, I need you over here now!" Dahra yelled at me. It had seemed that I had ended up wondering off again trying not to wonder off.

"Oh, sorry Dahra. what do you need?" I quickly responded.

"I need you to hold this bandage here and apply pressure. he seems to be bleeding here the most." She said indicating a place on Sam's chest. I set to holding a towel there and it was quickly soaked with blood.

"Umm Dahra I'm going to need another towel because this one is already soaked through."

"Shit. Oh sorry I meant to say shoot he's just losing to much blood to fast."

"Well is there any other way we could stop the blood from flowing?"

"I don't know all I've read and know is that you are supposed to apply pressure and try to stitch it up as fast as possible and with all his other wounds probably infected I don't know if I can do all of this."

"How bought I finish cleaning out the other wounds and you start stitching that one?"

"Well when I was cleaning them I would also examine them so if you see a really nasty one just holler and mark it somehow unless its really bad get me to come look at it. you here?"

"Understood," I barked setting to my new task. Hopefully I didn't screw this up because if I did it could be Sam's life.  
  
**Authors Note  
**I just wanted to ask people to review because it really helps me know if I should continue writing like how I am, if I have written something wrong, or something should be changed. I would love your opinion so please don't be shy :p


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Gone series  
**  
**Astrid POV

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm waking to the coldness of the wind. I was sore and still from sleeping on City Halls steps and at first didn't know where I was but then it all came flooding back to me. How hurt everyone was, what had happened to the town, and Sam.

I quickly scrambled up into a sitting position and tried to rub some feeling into my bones and crept my way downstairs to see how Sam and Lana were doing.

It was eerily quiet down there. This was a big change to how it was earlier that day with kids screaming and crying and just complete chaos now instead there was just the steady rhythm of deep sleep breathing. When I heard that I moved even quieter then before and hoped I didn't wake anyone.

When I actually entered the infirmary everyone was asleep except Edilio who was watching everyone with large purple bags under his eyes looking like he was about to fall asleep himself. He didn't even seem to notice that I had walked in.

"Hey," I said when he didn't notice me. He made a little jump and said,

"Oh, Astrid it's only you, you scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to come in and check on Sam." He kind of had a quizzical look on his face when I said that and then seemed to come to terms why he was in the infirmary in the first place.

"Umm... Sam isn't here anymore he-"

"What! He what! He didn't- did he!"

"No Astrid, calm down. What I was going to say was that he wasn't here anymore, he got moved to your house to recover because this place is so packed and it would probaly help him rest better without everyone around."

"Oh, Gosh Edilio don't scare me like that I was so worried he wouldn't make it- he's going to be ok right?"

"Yes, Dahra said he was going to be fine but there could be a chance of infection but it's like that with any wound." Astrid was now completely relieved and felt that she could sleep for days after all that worrying but it looked like Edilio could use some help looking after the parents. Sam could wait a little longer since he's just sleeping AND is going to be fine.

"Edilio do you need some help here because now that Sam's ok I think I'll be a little less crazy and you seem like your dead on your feet."

"That's ok Astrid you don't have to someone should be relieving me in the next hour or so and then trust me I will be sleeping the second after they do."

"Are you sure? I mean a couple extra minutes of sleep couldn't hurt and I haven't really been much of a help today."

"Its fine Astrid, really I'll be ok, I've been awake longer than before. Besides you probably really want to see Sam. I know you Astrid you need to see him before your done worrying." He was right she wasn't completely positive that Sam was just dandy but she trusted Edilio and he did take some of the weight off of her shoulders.

"Wait a second, Edilio, why didn't you guys wake me when you moved him you must have noticed that I was right there?"

"You looked so peaceful and you really needed it sorry about the soreness though, we really didn't want to wake you."

"Its fine I just wanted to know. Hey where did you say Sam was again?"

"At your house because he sleeps there most nights so we just thought that would be the best place for him to recover and its pretty close to City Hall so that if, and that is a large if, something does go wrong he will be really close."

"Thanks,"

"No problem, glad I could be of service," Edilio said with a mock salute to her.

Astrid was then stolen away by a new source of energy which she used to carry herself closer to Sam as quickly as possible.

**Authors Note**- hope you guys enjoyed it please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the gone series

Astrid POV

I slowly walked down the street in a happy little world of mine. Happy to be free of burdens for the present moment. Happy that everything would be okay. Happy that Sam was still alive. It was a good time to be happy and I was going to appreciate the little reasons I had to be happy.

Though, I had just slept for who knows how long on city halls steps I felt like I could just collapse right then and there. My bed seemed so welcoming and I couldn't wait to just climb in between the nice fuzzy sheets and just dream of my nice happy world. But before I could do all of that I had to see with my own eyes that Sam was okay and well not that I didn't trust Edilio's word it's just that... well sometimes you need to see to believe. I have spent all this time worrying and now I'm completely filled with relief but this worrying job isn't over yet Sam still needs to recover. I wonder if he's still in a lot of pain or if he'll be conscience when I get there. I'm hoping he will be sleeping because he really needs his rest. It still hadn't dawned on me that Sam had really been gone there for a second. He was actually gone, dead, removed from existence. No matter what way you put it it still meant the same thing that Sam was dead but I shouldn't dwell on this so much he is here and fine now and my only concern should be for his recovery and the safely of the people in the FAYZ.

I slowly walked up the porch steps into my new house that I had acquired after mine and little Petes had burned down earlier in our time in the FAYZ. It surprised me that I was hesitant as I reached Sam's door. I knew he was in there but I don't know I still wanted to be in my happy land of everything's fine now but I had to come back to reality sometime and now was as good as any.

I slowly creaked the door open and the light from the hallway sliced through the darkness of Sam's room. There was a heavily covered lump on the bed and I crept over to it.

Something oddly strange felt wrong in here but I couldn't place my finger on it. Maybe it was the darkness because Sam's room was never fully dark because Sam hated the dark that's how he discovered his power in the first place.

A slight breeze from the open window beside Sam's bed ruffled my hair. It gave me the strength to near the bed and look into Sam's face. Only...only Sam wasn't there!

Where the heck was he? He couldn't have e just walked of in his condition! For goodness sake he died today where could he have gone to? Shoot this just adds to my list of problems and ruined my happy time! What am I supposed to do now? First it's the whole humans vs. freaks and then the mine shaft thing and then Sam disappears I don't understand why these things keep happening to me! What is the universes problem with the little town of Perdido Beach it never did anything wrong? Did it?

My thoughts ran through my head in a flurry. The truth was I didn't know what to do now. Was I supposed to tell someone? Usually Sam would be the person to tell but since Sam is the one that needs to be told on. Gosh I sound like such a nark but this was an emergency. Sam had disappeared. What was I supposed to do now? 

**Authors Note**- hope you guys enjoyed this most recent chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy and working on my other stories. I just thought I should add another twist in the story since the whole Sam is dying thing was getting old. So anyways here it is and please review


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the gone series

Sam s POV

My eyes felt as heavy as mercury as I tried to slide them open. I don't really know what had awakened me I just knew that I had awakened from an exhausted sleep that was not even close to being finished. The next thing I noticed was the serious pain coming from...well everywhere. What the heck happened? Where the heck was I? An why the heck am I in so much pain? Where was Lana?

I had so many questions with so few answers or any at all. I might as well take a look around since I can somewhat focus through this mask of blurriness that blinds my vision. The moon shines above me giving me a clear view of the area around me. Wait... the moon? Why the heck was I outside? The last thing I remember was... What was I doing? I had heard Astrid and there was a lot of pain and Cain was there and so was Lana so why was the pain still here? Then I don't really remember anything else except a brief glimpse of Edilio and the bright sun above me and then a nice comfy warm bed. So then how the heck was I outside? This didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense anymore the world had just gone mad that day the FAYZ came up. Why did the world have to suck?

So since I was in another situation I mind as well find a way out of it. I was in the woods that was evident since there were trees all around blocking out some of the light and since I could move at all I was supposedly tied to one. Great. My life just keeps getting better and better.

I tried to wiggle my way out of the ropes holding me down but it was no use and then I considered using my power but I didn't know if that was safe to try right now with my condition and I didn't really know how my hands were positioned since pretty much all circulation was cut off from my wrists and all down my hands.

After struggling for some time it was just no use and I was getting tired and I eventually drifted off to sleep. Thinking of who the heck my captors were. It could be a number of people. And Astrid. Astrid I wonder how she was doing? and then the dark abyss swallowed me whole.

* * *

Zil s POV

What was I supposed to do now? Shit I had this plan it sounded good at the time but what the hell was I supposed to do now? I have got to look good in front of the guys if they don't think that I have this all figured out I m screwed.

I thought it would be a brilliant idea get Sam while he s down. But now that I have him what was I supposed to do with him? I have him but what am I supposed to do? I kept thinking of that question over and over in my head as I paced that hard wood floors of the farmhouse. It was pathetic how I sounded. I was supposed to be a leader and if anyone saw me now they would be laughing.

He was captured and in my hands, at my mercy I could do whatever the hell I wanted. Now that Sam was out of the way Perdido beach would be mine! The only problem now was Caine. What was I supposed to do about him since he wont be occupied with Sam anymore since I already have him? That was the one downfall of this plan because while Sam was roaming not so long ago he took care of Caine. I m sure I ll think of something when the time comes. Now that my numbers are growing he ll be to afraid to come after us even with his cool little super powers. Only NORMAL people belonged here and I will make sure it stays that way.

The door slammed open causing me to jump in the air like a scared cat.

"Woop's sorry to scare ya," the boy apologized. I had no idea what his name was and didn't really care.

"Well, why are you here?" I have yelled at him for causing me a fright.

"I just thought I should report that the prisoner is conscience again." Well its about time how long could someone sleep? He didn't look that hurt. Well... sure he was really pale and had a lot of bandages but its not like it wasn't something Lana couldn't fix she probably just wasn't around and so Dahra had to do something temporarily.

"It's about time. Is someone watching him?"

"Umm well I was-"

"You left him there with no guard!"

"Well I thought you wanted to be updated-"

"But not leave the prisoner unguarded you dumb ass!"

"Well you umm didn't put anyone else on watch except me-"

"WHAT! I put at least four people with fully loaded guns on him. Do you know how powerful he is? Do you?"

"Well, um, no," he said timidly.

"Yeah I didn't think so. If he gets away because of your frickin carelessness your punishment is going to be one most dire!"

"Um yeah I understand," he said standing there awkwardly looking at his feet.

"Well go watch him and find three others to go with you. I cant stand the sight of you just looking at you now makes me feel a little dumber." He hurriedly ran out of the room afraid of what else I would say. Now that was the way to handle things. Have people be afraid of you yet know that your right and make them always think their in the wrong and never yourself. It seems to be working well for me i just hope my luck will last.

**Authors NOte**-well sorry guys about not updating in awhile but now I have! Sorry about the language in this one it just kind of went with it if you know what I mean. Anyways hope you guys can review because that would be awesome. I was also wondering if you guys could refresh my memory because I cant seem to remember any of Zil s gang members names if you could tell me a few it would really help me out. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
